Alison's Attempted Killer
'''Alison's killer '''is the anonymous character in Pretty Little Liars that "killed" Alison DiLaurentis during their sleepover on September 1, 2009. It is known that Alison wasn't actually killed that night, so this person is someone who attempted to kill her, but didn't. However we do know someone died, because there's been a body since episode 1, and remains were stolen. Suspects Police Suspects *Toby Cavanaugh (Legally Cleared) *Ian Thomas (Legally Cleared) *Garrett Reynolds (Legally Cleared) *Spencer Hastings (Legally Cleared) *Aria Montgomery (Legally Cleared) *Emily Fields (Legally Cleared) *Hanna Marin (Legally Cleared) Fans and the Liars Suspects *Ian, Garrett and Toby (Cleared) *Byron Montgomery (Cleared) *Darren Wilden *Melissa Hastings *CeCe Drake *Jason DiLaurentis (Cleared) *Red Coat or A *Jessica DiLaurentis Speculations The Liars first suspect Toby Cavanaugh because Ali was wearing his sweater on the night she died. They thought that Toby was Alison's secret boyfriend, and that he killed her. They later clear him because of him admitting to Emily that his tattoo, '901 Free at Last', was the day that he was free from his forced relationship with Jenna, rather than the day Ali was killed. The next suspect was Ian Thomas, because of his secret relationship with Alison, and because of a misunderstanding in the Kissing Rock video. He is later cleared, as the girls are shown the rest of the video by A, which shows that Alison and Ian both left the Kissing Rock after the video ended. Garrett Reynolds is then accused of murdering both Alison and Maya St. Germain, because Jenna handed back page 5 of Alison's autopsy report, which Garrett had stolen and given to her. He was also accused because Maya was sighted getting into his car the night she died. However, Garrett was cleared after it was discovered that Lyndon James actually killed Maya, and Garrett had told Spencer what he saw and heard the night that Ali died. Byron Montgomery was thought to be involved in Ali's murder because Garrett saw them talking the night that Ali died. Through Alison's diary, it is discovered that Ali was blackmailing Byron for money in order for her to keep quiet about Byron's affair with Meredith, and Byron is cleared. Darren Wilden is the next suspect after Emily finds an old photo of Alison, CeCe and Darren on a boat during Alison's summer at Cape May. After confronting CeCe, Emily discovers that Wilden may have murdered Alison after learning that she may have been pregenant with his child. CeCe also states that Darren is going out of his way to deny the truth.Furthermore, speculation that Wilden is the killer amplifies after he attempts to force Ashley Marin to keep Hanna quite about the allegations she has been making with her friends, Aria, Spencer and Emily. This forces Ashley to run Wilden over with her car. Upon returning to the scene with her daughter, Hanna, Ashley begins to worry as Wilden is missing. Melissa Hastings and CeCe Drake are also suspects. Melissa Hastings was in Alison's bedroom with the NAT Club the night Ali went missing. Melissa even spoke to CeCe for awhile before Ali showed CeCe the NAT Club videos. Did CeCe and Melissa team up to kill Ali because they wanted to keep Ali's mouth shut about the NAT Club? Her own brother (half-brother) is even a suspect because Ali and Jason are always in a fight and he is in the NAT Club, so did he kill Ali in a rage while he was drunk that night? Even her friends are suspects (by the police) because: *Hanna has a grudge on Ali because Ali was always bullying her about her weight. *Spencer was jealous of her and Ian and was the only one who could stand up to her. *Emily had a crush on her and because Ali didn't like her as a lover but only as a friend. (crime of passion?) *Aria was in tension with Ali because of Byron and Meridith's affair and Ali threatened to tell Ella. See Also *Alison DiLaurentis *A *Red Coat *Sequence of Events - Day of Alison's Death *Sequence of Events - Day of Courtney's Death (book) (Book Version of above) Navigational Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Suspects of being "The Queen of Hearts" Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Suspects of Being Red Coat Category:Season 4